


Trick me up, trick me down

by Astarte



Series: Repercussion [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Injury, Multi, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-02
Updated: 2003-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt Fallen in Faiths Leben, die langsam angenehm sind und andere die langsam töten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick me up, trick me down

**Author's Note:**

> Ich versuche hier etwas Neues, zumindest für mich, also seid gnädig. Außerdem bin ich keine Spezialistin im Faith schreiben, dafür gibt es Experten wie julianna2luv!  
> Die Story ist phoepe gewidmet, weil sie „Face your Demons“ nach einem dreiviertel Jahr immer noch nicht vergessen hat! Hoffe ich kann dir die Zwischenzeit versüßen, obwohl wenig Süßes an dieser Story ist.

Manchmal frage ich mich, wie ich an diesem Punkt in meinem Leben gelandet bin. 

Nicht dass es ein schlechtes Leben ist, aber in letzter Zeit scheint es zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Zu perfekt, als dass ich es verdient hätte. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich meine Seele verlieren würde, wenn ich mit Angels Fluch belastet wäre. Aber die Morgen, die ich mit Wesley verbringe, geben mir fast die Gewissheit. Die Nächte sowieso.

Es ist die Art, wie er mich berührt. Die tausend Weisen auf die er mich verführen kann, ohne sich einmal zu wiederholen. Dass es für ihn keinen Unterschied macht, ob ich ihn in einer Seitengasse vögele oder langsam bei Kerzenschein bezaubere. Er sieht die Schlampe und die Erhabene in mir und scheint damit weniger Probleme zu haben als ich die meiste Zeit. 

Ambivalenz ist für ihn nur eine weitere Erfüllung und ich war anfangs verwirrt, bis mir klar wurde, dass er sich nicht wirklich von mir unterscheidet. Nicht im Grund, vielleicht in der Struktur. Seine zivilisierten Umgangsformen sind nichts weiter als eine antrainierte Maske. Wir somit tatsächlich besser zusammenpassen, als es auf den ersten oder hundertsten Blick scheint. Richtig erkannt habe ich das aber erst, nachdem ich in seinem Bett gelandet bin. Kein Ort, den ich in absehbarer Zeit aufgeben werde.

Was gibt es auch besseres, als ausschweifenden Sex nach einer langen Jagd? Nichts. 

Eigentlich habe ich etwas, auf das ich mich freuen kann, wenn ich endlich aus diesen verdammten Tunneln draußen bin. Dieses Ding jage ich schon lange genug. Stunden. Sobald ich nahe genug bin, um seinen Schatten zu sehen, verschwindet es wieder. Nur um ein paar hundert Meter weiter hinten wieder aufzutauchen. Als ob es mich locken will. 

Der Gedanke ist lächerlich, absurd. Niemand stellt einem Slayer nach, außer der Dämon ist selbstmordgefährdet oder meint, dass es eine neue Potenzielle hinter sich hat. Ich bin eine der Chosen Two. Die Grundessenz, dessen was diese Revolution in Gang gesetzt hat, die sich langsam ausbreitet und der Dämonenwelt in den Arsch kickt. Also niemand lockt Faith in eine Falle.

Die einzige Ausnahme von dieser eisernen Regel ist Wes. 

Ich bin in seine Falle gegangen oder er in meine, ohne dass es mir bewusst war. Bis ich diese drei Worte von mir gab, die ich mir geschworen habe, nie zu sagen. Da schnappte die Falle zu. Ich liebe ihn. Und das erstaunliche? Er liebt mich. Ich weiß, dass er es tut. So wie ich weiß, dass ein Vampir sich im selben Raum wie meine Wenigkeit befindet. Das Summen meines Blutes gibt mir die Sicherheit. 

So wie ich wusste, dass Robin nicht das ist, was ich brauche. Seine Absichten waren zu durchschaubar für mich, zu normal. Er stammte zwar von meinem Blut ab, aber das war die einzige Verbindung, die wir hatten. Seine Mutter war eine Jägerin und ich bin eine. In ihm spiegelt sich aber nichts von der dunklen Verzweiflung, die uns Slayer antreibt wider. Nur der Wunsch dieser Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen. 

Ich weiß, dass ich mit dieser Ansicht nicht alleine bin. B. würde mir zwar nie laut zustimmen, aber ich ahne, dass es für sie eine gewisse Befriedigung darstellte, dass Spike gestorben ist - für sie und die Welt. Dass sie eine masochistische Freude daraus geschöpft hat, dass sie wieder etwas geopfert hat für den Kampf der Guten. Dass ihr das Unverständnis und die Schuld nur einen weiteren Kick gegeben haben. Warum sonst hat sie nie versucht sich zu erklären? Niemals? 

Willow gab mir auf der Rückreise nach Sunnydale zu verstehen, dass die Dinge sich geändert haben, aber das stimmte nicht. B. war dieselbe, genauso unberührbar, genauso fixiert auf ihre Rechtschaffenheit und Verantwortung. Sie schob es auf ihre Erfahrung und dass sie der älteste lebende Slayer ist. Ich weiß, dass es nur Ausreden sind, um der eigentlichen Wahrheit aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Wir sind die Auserwählten. Wir bestimmen über Leben und Tod. Das ist unser Schicksal.

Die Menschen, die ich getötet habe, sind auf dieselbe Weise unwichtig, wie die Menschen, die ich gerettet habe. Schatten in einer schwarzen Nacht. Ich habe versucht Reue zu verspüren im Gefängnis und bin gescheitert. Mir tut es nicht leid, es ist wie es ist. Niemand kann was dran ändern und es ist egal. Dieser Mann, der gegen den Müllcontainer gelehnt war, hätte genauso gut einen Moment später von einem Vampir umgebracht werden können. Und ich jage dieses Ding vor mir nicht, weil ich etwas wiedergutmachen will, sondern weil ich es töten kann. Töten will. Vor dieser Wahrheit ist B. immer zurückgeschreckt.

Wir sind Jägerinnen. Unsere einzige Aufgabe besteht darin zu jagen und zu töten. Wir haben die Erlaubnis dazu bestimmte Wesen zu töten. Wenn wir diese Grenze überschreiten, ist es aber trotzdem nicht so wichtig. Das einzige, das zählt, das uns aufhalten kann, wird der Kampf sein, bei dem wir sterben. Es liegt in unserer Natur.

Manchmal, gerade in der zweiten Woche, die ich in Robins Apartment verbracht hatte, fragte ich mich, ob er wie dürres Laub in meinen Händen zu Staub werden würde. Ohne Widerstand oder Aufbegehren, nur das leise Knistern der toten Masse in meinen Händen, während ich ihn klein reibe. Zu nichts weiter, als Dünger für alte Erde. Diese Gedanken trieben mich in der dritten Woche aus dem Kokon, den Robin um uns gestrickt hatte. Aus dieser kleinen perfekten Welt, die mich nur unruhig und hungrig werden ließ, ohne dass ich ahnte, was diesen Drang befriedigen konnte.

Es nicht wusste, bis ich vor Wesleys Türe stand und ihn fragte, ob er Bock hätte sich mit mir seinen Verstand wegzusaufen und die einzige Reaktion, der Griff zu seiner Jacke und den Schlüsseln waren. Wir waren ruhig. Wir haben erst in dem Moment angefangen zu reden, als der Alkohol schon so unsere Abwehr umnebelt hatte, das wir wussten, dass es keinen Unterschied machen würde. Wir uns morgen wahrscheinlich nicht einmal an das Gesagte erinnern würden.

Der Morgen danach war dennoch seltsam klar.

Sicher, mein Kopf schmerzte, als ob eine verdammte Armee Übervamps, darin ihren neuen Höllenschlund gefunden hatte. Der Geschmack in meinem Mund war genauso schal, wie es die Nacht zuvor versprochen hatte und das Pochen zwischen meinen Beinen, bewies mir, dass wir es nicht beim Reden belassen hatten. Das Blut an meinen Armen von einem seltsamen Blau, beinahe violett in der aufgehenden Sonne. Es färbte Wes’ Haar beinahe blauschwarz. 

Der Hunger war verschwunden, befriedigt. 

Und ich wusste, dass ich auf diese Weise jeden Morgen aufwachen will. Einzige Ausnahme die Kopfschmerzen, die mich um meinen Verstand und Abwehr brachten. Der schlafende Mann neben mir war all das, was ich suchte, nicht einmal ahnte, dass ich es brauchte, bis er es mir gegeben hatte. Die Schlüssel zu seinem Apartment hatte ich drei Stunden später, nach unserem Katerfrühstück in der Hand und die seines Wagens, um meine Sachen von Robin abzuholen. Auf dem Weg überkamen mich kurz Zweifel, ob ich zu einem Wanderpokal wie meine Mutter werden würde. Herumgereicht von Männern, deren einziger Sieg darin bestand, mich flachzulegen und mir daraufhin ein Dach über den Kopf anboten, bis die Zeit gekommen war, eine neue Runde einzuläuten.

Als ich vor Robin stand, ihm sagte, dass ich gehe, war Unglauben in seinen Augen. Unverständnis in seiner Stimme, ob er mir nicht all das gegeben hatte, das ich benötigte. Die Antwort war zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag einfach und sicher. Nein, ich brauche mehr. Mehr Leben, mehr Schmerz, der es real macht. Robin war zu glatt für mich. Keine Ecken an denen ich mich stoßen konnte oder aufreiben. Die mein Blut in Wallung bringen oder mich bluten lassen konnten. 

Ich blute heute noch manchmal still für Wesley. Wenn er schläft und sich das Sonnenlicht in den Narben verfängt, die ich hinterlassen habe. Wie ein Netz auf seiner Haut und obwohl ich es gestrickt habe, schneiden mir die Fäden heute ins Fleisch. Selten zwar, aber oft genug, dass ich mich daran erinnere, dass es nicht selbstverständlich ist, dass er mich liebt. 

Ich ihm dankbar bin, dass er es kann und wundere, wie er es schafft, diese Liebe als das Natürlichste der Welt anzusehen. Mich nach unserem ersten betrunkene One-Night-Stand nicht einfach aus der Tür gekickt hat, sondern einverstanden war, dass ich bei ihm einziehe. Ohne Verpflichtungen, ohne Versprechen. Wes meinte, die Zeit wird es beweisen. Nicht mehr. Ohne Verbitterung. Auf dieselbe Art, wie er feststellt, wie ich einen bestimmten Dämon töten muss oder mit dem Müll raus bringen dran bin. 

Bewiesen hat die Zeit noch nicht viel, außer dass ein halbes Jahr phantastisch sein kann. Es reicht, um sich die Grundlagen für ein restliches Leben zurechtzulegen, Vertrauen zu gewinnen und Liebe zu fühlen. Ich bin da, wo ich immer sein wollte. An der Spitze eines dämonenbekämpfenden Unternehmens, das meinen Namen trägt. Sogar legal, weil Angel sich um meine Rehabilitation gekümmert hat. Eines der wenigen Dinge, für das er im letzten halben Jahr überhaupt Interesse gezeigt hat.

Irgendwas hat sich bei ihm verändert. Ist unwiederbringlich verloren gegangen und ich habe keine Ahnung, was es ist, obwohl ich schon in seinem Geist spazieren gegangen bin. Ich habe schon tausend Mal drüber nachgedacht, wie in der kurzen Zeit meines Trips nach Sunnydale er sich so grundlegend verändert haben kann. Cordelias Koma ist eine Erklärung, aber Wes meint, dass er sie meidet, wie der Teufel das Weihwasser oder eben ein Vampir selbiges. 

Aber seine Lethargie muss mit ihr zu tun haben, eine andere Begründung für seinen Zustand gibt es nicht. Wahrscheinlich kam es zwischen den beiden zu einem Kampf in der Zeit, in der er sie gefunden und bevor Jasmin geboren wurde, die sie letztendlich ins Koma geschickt hat. Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, als ob ich etwas übersehe, den Auslöser und egal wie lange ich grübele, ich komm nicht drauf und das einzige Ergebnis dieser Freizeitbeschäftigung sind unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen. 

Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich auf die Fakten zu besinnen.

Meine Erinnerungen an den Cheerleader sind nicht die besten. Aber wenn ich Wes zuhöre, wie er über die glorreiche Zeit von ‚Angel Investigations’ erzählt, dann entwickeln sich meinerseits Sympathien für die Frau, von der er redet. Mit nur einer winzigen Spur von Eifersucht. Vielleicht mehr wegen der gemeinsam verbrachten Zeit, die Cordelia erleben konnte, als wegen ihrer Rolle in Wes’ Leben. Ihr jetziges Koma ist nicht beneidenswert, abgesehen von den Stunden, die Wes an ihrer Seite verbringt. 

Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ich den besseren Deal habe. Dieses ‚Beste Freunde’-Gerede war nie etwas, womit ich mich abgeben konnte. Ich hatte keine Freunde, ich hatte potenzielle Liebhaber oder einfach Fucktoys, die man nach dem einmaligen Gebrauch wegwirft oder in die Schublade einschließt, an die man sich nur in bestimmten Stunden erinnert. Wenn es dunkel und kalt ist. Sie dann wieder aus ihrem Käfig rausholt, um sich danach noch schäbiger und leerer vorzukommen. 

Wes dagegen glaubt an die Freundschaft zwischen Mann und Frau, zumindest bei Cordelia und ich behalte meine Zweifel zu dem Thema für mich. Oder meine Fragen, warum sie sich dann nicht um ihn gekümmert hat, als er sie am nötigsten brauchte. Ich bin niemand, der eine gefestigte Meinung zum Thema Beziehungen hat, die meisten meiner gingen in die Brüche, bevor sie sich überhaupt für diese Kategorie qualifizieren konnten. Aber immerhin bin ich diejenige, die seinen Körper erkundet, aufbricht und neu zusammensetzt. Dieses Terrain ist mir vertraut. Die Spuren, die ich hinterlasse, die ich immer wieder frisch legen kann, weil er schon als meinen Besitz gekennzeichnet ist. 

Es war, bevor er mir überhaupt gehörte. 

Cordelia dagegen liegt bei Wolfram & Hart auf der Krankenstation und meine eigene Erfahrung mit Koma ist nicht die beste. Verrückt, was man darin alles aufarbeitet. Zwar hilfreicher als jede Psychotherapie nur leider auch viel schmerzhafter. Die Träume, die daraus resultierten haben mich noch ewig im Gefängnis verfolgt. Zusammen mit dem Albtraum, der hier in L.A. stattfand, bevor ich mich ergeben habe. 

Oder doch mich aufgegeben habe? Egal.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit war kurz abgelenkt. Diese Kreatur ist aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwunden und ich konzentriere mich wieder auf die Gegenwart. Langsam meldet sich mein Instinkt, der mir sagt, dass ich umkehren soll. Die Alarmglocken in meinem Kopf beginnen zu klingen. Aber noch nicht stark genug, als dass ich ihnen weiter Beachtung schenken würde. Ich hetze diesem Ding lange genug nach und nichts ist so unbefriedigend wie eine erfolglose Jagd, nicht einmal unbefriedigender Sex. Etwas mit dem ich vor Wes genügend Erfahrungen sammeln konnte, ich schüttele den Gedanken schaudernd ab.

Eigentlich will ich mich an wenig vor ihm erinnern. Es gibt zwar ein paar Highlights, aber die reichen lange nicht dazu, um die dunklen Schatten zu vertreiben, die an meiner Vergangenheit kleben wie Kaugummi an einem Schuh. Zuviel Schmerz, erduldet und zugefügt, dass es für drei Leben reicht.

Endlich habe ich den Unterschlupf erreicht, die Tür in der Tunnelwand führt zu einem alten Verteiler. Ich kenne diese Räume besser als meine Westentasche. Das Ding ist genau in eine Sackgasse gelaufen und ich bin diejenige, die jetzt den Sack zumacht. Erst als sich die Tür hinter mir schließt, merke ich, dass ich in eine Falle geraten bin. Der Dämon vor mir hat Verstärkung und zwar die von der schleimigen, muskelbepackten Sorte in doppelter Ausführung. Vielleicht sollte ich aus deren Schädel Windlichter für Halloween basteln, um Kinder damit in die Flucht zu jagen. Sind sie eindeutig hässlich genug für diesen Zweck. 

Den ersten erledige ich mit einem Handgriff und der Verstärkung meines Lieblingsmessers, der zweite versucht sich mit Zurückweichem seinem Schicksal zu entziehen. Ich setze nach und mir wird erst in dem Moment, in dem ich von hinten gepackt werde, klar, dass ich wohl nicht die richtige Todesart getroffen habe. Ich bin von drei Handlangern umgeben. Meine Arme werden taub in dem unnachgiebigen Griff und der dritte packt meine Haare. Ich winde und wehre mich bis meine rechte Schultern sich ausrenkt, aber das einzige Ergebnis ist meine langsam einsetzende Müdigkeit. 

Meine eigene Hilflosigkeit verfluchend, geht mein Blick zu dem Dämon, den ich eigentlich nachgestellt habe. Der in aller Ruhe ein Ritual vorzubereiten scheint und ich beginne zu begreifen, dass ich auf meinen Instinkt hätte hören sollen, so wie den Rest meines Lebens. Er hat mir zwar nicht immer gut getan, aber zumindest hat er mein Überleben gesichert. Dass es darum geht, wird mir spätestens in dem Augenblick klar, als die Eisenstange in seiner Hand zu glühen beginnt.

Die Sekunden, die er benötigt, um die kurze Distanz zwischen uns beiden zu schließen, kommen mir wie Tage vor und ich versuche meinen Blick von dem leuchtenden Eisen los zubekommen, das mir immer näher kommt. Ein Unterfangen genauso vergeblich, wie meine Versuche mich zu befreien. Ich höre seine gemurmelten Worte, die mich einzufangen drohen, obwohl ich die Sprache nicht verstehe. Magie wird mir klar. 

Als er schließlich vor mir steht und mein Shirt aufreißt, ist mein einziger Gedanke, Fuck, ich kann von diesen Bastarden nicht vergewaltigt werden. Das ist unter meiner Würde, ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie hässlich sind. Richtig hässlich. Und ich Faith bin, die Faith, die immer Five by Five ist und Ärsche wie die, die mich jetzt umgeben, normalerweise innerhalb von drei Sekunden ins Jenseits befördert. Aber ich habe seine Absicht falsch gelesen, er drückt mir nur das Eisen auf mein Herz. Meine Nase füllt sich mit dem Geruch von verbrennendem Fleisch. Ich drehe angewidert meinen Kopf, aber dem Zischen, welches dieses Brandmal auf meiner Haut verursacht, kann ich nicht entkommen. 

Schließlich zieht er es nach einer Ewigkeit zurück und die Handlanger lösen ihren Griff von meinen Armen, verwundert frage ich mich, was jetzt ihre Absicht ist. Bis mein Blick auf die frische Wunde fällt, die unnatürlich in dieser Dunkelheit glüht, heller wird und das Symbol deutlicher zu erkennen ist. Wes würde bestimmt wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat, aber ich bin nur daran interessiert, den Verursacher in die Hölle zu schicken.

Ein Vorhaben, das ich in zwei Sekunden ausgeführt habe. Als ich mich seinen Helfershelfer zuwende, scheint der Raum nicht aufzuhören sich zu drehen. Ich suche wieder nach diesem Symbol und das Leuchten hat aufgehört, nichts als eine hässliche Wunde, die hoffentlich zu einer ansehnlichen Narbe verheilt. Immerhin hat dieser Dreckskerl sich damit solche Mühe gegeben. 

Meine Augen gehen zurück zu meinen drei übrig gebliebenen Gegnern, aber ich bin allein. Sie haben sich in dem kurzen Augenblick offensichtlich in Luft aufgelöst oder ich habe doch die richtige Todesart getroffen. Töte den Meister und seine Diener werden folgen. Mein zufriedenes Grinsen dauert nur wenige Sekunden, bis die erste Welle aus purem Schmerz mich trifft und in die Knie schickt.

Ich kenne Schmerz, habe ihn oft genug gesucht und gefunden, aber dieser hier ist anders. Reiner. Tiefer. Ich kann nicht anders, als meine Arme um mich zu schlingen und anfangen zu beten. Die Bilder, die vor meinem Auge mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit vorbeirasen sind zu viel. Zu intensiv. 

Alles was ich in meinem Leben an negativer Erfahrung gemacht habe, verblasst in einer Sekunde zu einem Funken in der Nacht, während ich einem Fegefeuer aus Zurückweisung, Schuld und Hass entgegensehe. Ich würge, nicht einmal fähig meine Haare in Sicherheit zu bringen, geschweige denn meine Hose. Aber das ist nicht von Bedeutung. Nichts ist von Bedeutung, außer den Einblicken in fremde Leben, die ich wahrnehme. Spüre. Fühle. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nur meine Hand ausstrecken müsste, um in diese erbärmlichen Existenzen einzugreifen. Nur fehlt mir die Kraft.

Die Intensität nimmt mit jedem Bild weiter zu und ich höre mich schreien. Aber nicht mich, ich kann mich nicht so verletzt anhören. So verzweifelt. Ich habe ein gutes Leben, besser als ich es mir je erträumt habe. Dass hier bin nicht ich. Kann nicht ich sein. Ich kann mich nicht in mein eigenes Erbrochenes fallen lassen. 

Aber ich merke, dass ich falle. 

Dass ich weiter falle, als der verdreckte Boden unter mir und ich versuche einen Ausweg aus diesem Meer aus Leid zu finden, aber ich sinke nur tiefer, nur schneller. Ich klammere mich in Gedanken an Wes, aber ich finde sein Gesicht nicht mehr in der Masse der mir unbekannten Menschen und das einzige, das ich von ihm finde, ist er wie er gefesselt an diesen verdammten Küchenstuhl gebunden ist und mir sagt, dass ich nichts weiter als ein Stück Scheiße bin. 

Die Schreie sind jetzt irritierend, seltsam und ich beginne mit der Person, die sie von sich gibt zu verschmelzen. Fühle wie meine Macht mir entzogen wird und ich die Kontrolle verliere. Ich will dieses Bild nicht und doch brennt es sich mit jeder weiteren Episode aus einem fremden Leben tiefer ein. 

Die Falle schließt sich langsam um mich, wie eine Venusfliegenfalle, die nur eine weitere Fliege in ihren Tod gelockt hat und einen Moment hoffe ich, dass ich das alles nur träume und mich diese Dämonen tatsächlich nur vergewaltigt haben und ich bewusstlos bin. Meine Hände pressen sich fest gegen meine Augen, als ob ich so einen weiteren Ansturm von Schmerz verhindern kann. Ein sinnloser Versuch.

Denn die Realität stürmt mit der Härte eines Vorschlaghammers weiter auf mich ein, die Bilder reißen nicht ab und ich kann nichts machen, außer winselnd im Dreck zu liegen und meinen Kopf gegen den Boden zu schlagen. 

Weil das echter Schmerz ist, vertraut und beinahe tröstlich.


End file.
